Droga mniej uczęszczana
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że nawyki randkowe Johna niosą ze sobą poziom ryzyka nie do zaakceptowania... co jeśli spotka niezwykle tolerancyjną kobietę i skończy się to małżeństwem?
1. Cel wybrany

**Tytuł oryginału: _Road Less Traveled_**

**Autor:**_**verityburns**_

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu (jeśli wam nie działa, jak mi, to zapraszam na mój livejournal – link, rozpisany, w profilu).**

**Negatywna pomaga w układaniu zdań sherlockowych tak, aby brzmiały po sherlockowemu. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHERLOCK P.O.V.<strong>_

Wiesz, w końcu go stracisz.

Przestałem szarpać struny, opuściłem skrzypce i utkwiłem wzrok w moim niemile widzianym i nieproszonym bracie.

— Mycroft, czy jest możliwe, żeby twoje spostrzeżenia były jeszcze mniej pomocne? — zażądałem odpowiedzi. — Albo wyrażaj się w sposób znaczący, albo, najlepiej, pozostań niemy. Właściwie, w ogóle nie musisz czuć się zobowiązany do _pozostania_ tutaj — upewnię się, że John otrzyma pozdrowienia od ciebie gdy tylko wróci i pogratuluję mu jego wyjątkowego wyczucia czasu do bycia nieobecnym.

— Celowo tego nie pojmujesz czy naprawdę jesteś tak zaślepiony, Sherlock?

Zjeżyłem się.

— Albo przestań być nieprecyzyjny albo przestań być, Mycroft — powiedziałem ostro, kiedy moja cierpliwość, i tak już w strzępach, kończyła się gwałtownie.

— Sherlock, Sherlock — westchnął, w niewłaściwy, cierpliwy sposób, dokładając do tego kręcenie głową. — Gdzie w ogóle jest doktor?

— Jakbyś nie wiedział — odparłem zniesmaczony. — Naprawdę, twoi słudzy są katastrofalnie dobrani, jeśli chodzi o fortele — to, że masz nas obu pod obserwacją jest boleśnie oczywiste, chociaż nie mogę pojąć, co masz nadzieję osiągnąć, wtykając swój zbyt duży nos w nasze sprawy.

— Proszę bardzo — odpowiedział Mycroft, najwidoczniej orientując się, że nie złapię się na jego przynętę. — W tej chwili John jest na trzeciej randce z Jane, którą spotkał w kolejce po chińszczyznę na końcu ulicy. To będzie czwarta kobieta, z którą się umawiał odkąd wprowadził się do twojego mieszkania i symptomy jak do tej pory wydają się wykazywać, że ich związek stanie się bardziej intymny albo dzisiaj wieczorem, albo w bardzo niedalekiej przyszłości. — Zatrzymał się, obserwując mnie uważnie. Uniosłem brwi, zastanawiając się gdzież on też dąży z tym strumieniem nieistotnych informacji.

— Sherlock, nie widzisz? — zapytał, pochylając się w moją stronę. — John szuka czegoś i prędzej czy później to znajdzie. To nie była Sarah, Rachel czy Alice i to może nie być Jane, ale w końcu pojawi się kobieta, która będzie w stanie wytrzymać z jego znikaniem kiedykolwiek wyślesz mu smsa, która zaakceptuje tą jego część, którą on oferuje, i da mu w zamian to, czego on potrzebuje — i gdy do tego dojdzie, drogi bracie, on odejdzie, ożeni się i ustatkuje, a ty znowu będziesz sam, bez tej jednej osoby, która cię komplementowała i dopełniała.

* * *

><p>Długo po wyjściu Mycrofta leżałem na sofie, patrząc w sufit i rozważając jego słowa. O ile nie chciałem przyznać, że mógłby mieć rację odnośnie czegokolwiek, o tyle było dla mnie oczywiste, że trafił w sedno.<p>

Nie chciałem wracać do pracy samemu — wszystko szło o wiele lepiej, kiedy John był ze mną; trzymał wszystkie bardziej denerwujące okazy ludzkie na dystans, był mi całkowicie oddany i kompletnie rzetelny, a nie trzeba wspominać, że również zaskakująco przydatny w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. Jego inteligencja, oczywiście, nie była w mojej lidze, a jego dedukcje, jeśli można je tak nazwać, były niemal bezdyskusyjnie niepoprawne. Jednakże, jego złe teorie często powodowały rozjaśnienie mojego wglądu w sprawę i odświeżająco doceniał moje zdolności. Był naprawdę idealnym partnerem dla mnie, w każdym względzie.

Niestety, jak mój uciążliwy brat wytknął, sam John najwidoczniej miał potrzeby, które nie mogły być zaspokajane przez więzi w naszej obecnej relacji. Szukał spełnienia tych potrzeb gdzieś indziej i w tym leżało ryzyko... Jak Mycroft mi to irytująco wykazał, w końcu jakaś Joan, Ruth czy Mary przyjdzie i zabierze Johna ode mnie — struktury tradycyjnych związków by przeważyły i skończyłby ożeniony, i, nieuchronnie, wyprowadziłby się z mojego mieszkania, i, do niedopuszczalnego poziomu, z mojego życia.

Więc, uznając istnienie potencjalnego problemu, zmusiłem mój niesamowity mózg do wymyślenia rozstrzygnięcia problemu. Czy John naprawdę chciał się żenić, ustatkować, założyć rodzinę? W sumie, myślałem, że nie... rozkoszował się ekscytacją i niebezpieczeństwem, które dostarczał nasz aktualny styl życia, a to nie szło w parze z tradycyjnym, domowym ustatkowaniem się. Tolerował dzieci, ale nie czuł się szczególnie komfortowo w ich obecności i nigdy nie wyraził zainteresowania poszerzeniem światowego problemu przeludnienia.

W takim razie przypuszczalnie bardziej podstawowe potrzeby zmuszały go do spędzania czasu ze strumieniem nudnych i nieciekawych kobiet, których towarzystwa po prostu nie mógł preferować bardziej niż mojego.

**Wniosek:** John chciał seksu i postanowił uzyskać go w tradycyjny sposób.

**Wniosek dodatkowy:** Możliwa potrzeba większej ilości okazywanego afektu.

**Podsumowanie:** Aby uniknąć potencjalnego kryzysu, którym byłby ślub Johna, te dodatkowe wymogi muszą być zawarte w jego związku ze mną, dzięki czemu angażowanie strony trzeciej stałoby się niepotrzebne w życiu Johna.

**Konkluzja:** Muszę sprawić, żeby John Watson się we mnie zakochał.


	2. Zneutralizowanie wroga

_**JOHN P.O.V.**_

— I nie wracaj!

Drgnąłem lekko, gdy drzwi trzasnęły. Opuściłem mój bukiet „na przeprosiny" i odsunąłem się, a moje ramiona nieco opadły. No cóż, pani Hudson na pewno będzie szczęśliwa otrzymując kwiaty. Wydawała się całkiem zadowolona z wcześniejszych, które zostały odmówione przez Sarah, Rachel i Alice: nie ma powodu, aby odrzucony bukiet Jane nie miał sprawić przyjemności cierpliwej właścicielce mojego mieszkania.

Westchnąłem odwracając się i zaczynając iść do domu. Naprawdę miałem wysokie nadzieje co do związku z Jane. Wydawała się o wiele bardziej wyrozumiała odnośnie mojej sytuacji z, jak to teraz wyraziła, „Złym, Demonicznym Współlokatorem z Piekła Rodem". Prawdopodobnie błędem było wspominanie, że gdy wczoraj wieczorem zawołał mnie w ważnej sprawie, to polegała ona na tym, że palec utknął mu w butelce.

* * *

><p>— <em>Dlaczego po prostu nie rozbiłeś butelki, do diabła?<em>

— _Nie bądź niepoważny, John, to by całkowicie unieważniło eksperyment._

— _Nie mogłeś poczekać, aż wrócę do domu, albo poprosić panią Hudson?_

— _Pani Hudson nie przeszła żadnego medycznego szkolenia — co, jeśli skaleczyłaby mój palec? To mój smsowy palec, John._

* * *

><p>Tak, myśląc o tym teraz wiem, że byłoby lepiej nieco przekręcić moje wyjaśnienie, albo chociaż wymyślić coś niebezpiecznego ilub zagrażającego życiu. Znowu westchnąłem. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nigdy nie zaliczę.

Przechodziłem już przez frontowe drzwi, kiedy mój telefon ogłosił, że przyszedł sms — „Scotland Yard. Przyjdź od razu, jeśli możesz. SH". Spojrzałem nieszczęśliwie na czajnik, potem westchnąłem i zawróciłem...

Kiedy dochodziłem do biura Lestrade'a, mogłem słyszeć podniesione głosy — najbardziej piskliwy należał do Sally Donovan. Najwyraźniej wypruwała z siebie agresję w ten sposób, a słowa stawały się wyraźniejsze, kiedy podszedłem do drzwi.

— ...dlaczego stoimy tutaj wszyscy czekając, aż jakiś szaleniec zaszczyci nas swoimi przypuszczeniami, kiedy jest całkowicie jasne, że on jest psychopatą stojącym za tą zbrodnią. Powinien siedzieć w domu wariatów, a nie zabierać czas prawdziwym, ciężko pracującym policjantom, jest tylko _świrem_!

Kiedy dotarłem na próg, kątem oka zobaczyłem Sherlocka i byłem zaskoczony widząc w jego rysach ból — nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem takiego wyrazu na jego twarzy i spowodowało to, że stanęły mi włosy na karku. Opuścił głowę gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, podnosząc ją chwilę później i mając z powrotem na miejscu ten znajomy, arogancki uśmieszek skierowany na Donovan. Otworzył usta, niewątpliwie aby zasłużenie się odgryźć, ale nie pozwoliłem mu.

— Co się tu dzieje? — warknąłem, używając mojego wewnętrznego starszego chorążego* do wyciszenia hałasu i zwrócenia wszystkich oczu w moją stronę.

Cisza.

— Czy miałbym rację zakłądając, że ty — wskazałem ostro na Lestrade'a, który opierał się o kąt biurka — poprosiłeś Sherlocka, aby asystował ci z problemem, który twoi _prawdziwi, ciężko pracujący policjanci_ — mój sarkazm był bardziej niż oczywisty, kiedy wskazywałem na Donovan, a potem na Andersona — nie byli w stanie rozwiązać?

Lestrade'owi nie udało się odpowiedzieć, co wziąłem za nieco zszokowane potwierdzenie.

— Jako detektyw odpowiedzialny za ten zespół — kontynuowałem twardo — czy nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za zachowanie i postępowanie tych pod twoimi rozkazami? — Więcej niedowierzania na twarzach; nawet Sherlock wyglądał na zaskoczonego moją reakcją. — W związku z tym wierzę, że zażądasz odpowiednich przeprosin od swojej podwładnej — urwałem, aby posłać spojrzenie Donovan — za szokującą nieuprzejmość w stronę konsultanta, którego _ty_ zaprosiłeś, i na którego bezpłatnej asyście często polegasz.

Więcej ciszy. Wyglądało na to, że Donovan i Anderson zamarli całkowicie, a z Lestrade'em nie było ani trochę lepiej; tak byli przyzwyczajeni do cichego, grzecznego Johna, który podążał za Sherlockiem i wykonywał rozkazy. Nigdy nie spotkali Johna Żołnierza. Wyraźne było, że przedstawienie go dokonało się za późno. Nigdy nie lubiłem tego, jak zachowywali się przy Sherlocku czując, że biorą go za pewniaka i traktują go zatrważająco, ale nigdy nie wydawałem się tym przejęty, więc musiałem to zostawić — na razie.

— Sherlock — zwróciłem jego uwagę.

— Tak, John? — odpowiedział z gotowością i dziwnym spojrzeniem — czy to tryumf?

— Skończyliśmy tutaj? — zapytałem, nie chcąc przekroczyć moich granic, jeśli nadal chciał coś zrobić.

— Tak, John — odpowiedział znowu, podchodząc do mnie. — Wyślę ci smsa — rzucił przez ramię do Lestrade'a, który chyba zaczynał się zbierać.

— Em, dziękuję, Sherlock — wymamrotał.

Złapałem jego spojrzenie nim odwróciłem się, aby iść za Sherlockiem i pokiwał głową, wyglądając na nieco zawstydzonego. Wywnioskowałem, że Donovan otrzyma przynajmniej jakieś instrukcje co do uformowania jej zachowania.

Sherlock był nadzwyczaj cichy, kiedy jechaliśmy windą i unikał moich oczu. Gdy byliśmy w taksówce, dotknąłem jego ramienia.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytałem, nieco zmartwiony jego nieswoim zachowaniem.

— W porządku — odpowiedział, nadal patrząc za okno. Wydawał się z czymś walczyć. Nagle obrócił się do mnie. — To, co zrobiłeś — powiedział, patrząc w dół i przełykając, potem znowu spoglądając na mnie — nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla mnie czegoś takiego.

— Masz na myśli wstawienia się za tobą? — spróbowałem sprostować.

— Być po mojej stronie — powiedział cicho, jeszcze raz obniżając głowę.

Nie byłem pewny, jak na to odpowiedzieć, więc nie powiedziałem nic, patrząc na zewnątrz, gdy mijaliśmy Hyde Park Corner, dopóki nie poczułem palców Sherlocka wplątujących się w moje, leżące na moim kolanie. Podskoczyłem zaskoczony, obracając się do niego, ale patrzył na nasze dłonie i wydawał się zdenerwowany. Zacisnął lekko palce, poklepał kilka razy moją dłoń i cofnął się, z powrotem patrząc za okno.

To był naprawdę dziwny poranek.

* * *

><p>*ale było zabawy ze staraniem się wyłapać, jaką to rangę ma doktor Watson! xD <strong>Negatywna<strong> może wam teraz opowiedzieć całą historię pułku, którego kapitanem przedstawił się John w _Hounds of Baskerville_. Właśnie, kapitanem – który jest tylko o jeden stopień niżej od majora Barrymore, a trochę już więcej od starszego kaprala, któremu rozkazywał. W tym fiku jednak wspomniana jest kompletnie inna ranga – starszy chorąży – który do majora ma daleko, a bliżej do starszego kaprala...


	3. Nawiązanie kontaktu

_**SHERLOCK P.O.V.**_

— Niedorzeczność! — zawołałem, odchylając się od laptopa z obrzydzeniem.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał John, spoglądając na mnie znad gazety. — Ktoś chce, żebyś znalazł mu kota?

Otworzyłem usta, a potem sobie uświadomiłem, że to nie jest temat, na który mogę z nim rozmawiać, więc je zamknąłem.

— To nic — odpowiedziałem, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na ekran. Naprawdę, biorąc pod uwagę to, że ludzie zakochiwali się w sobie zawsze i wszędzie, to można by pomyśleć, że będą istnieć lepsze dostępne wskazówki odnośnie tego, jak do tego doprowadzić.

Ostatnia ze stron radziła: _Nie flirtuj z jego przyjaciółmi_. Czy to znaczy, że powinno się flirtować z osobami, które były tylko znajomymi, czy że flirtowanie ogólnie było źle odbierane? Zdecydowałem wybrać to drugie założenie jako wstępny model, nie mając w tej chwili czasu, aby poświęcić się eksplorację flirtowania.

Zaczynanie badań z tak małym zrozumieniem na ich temat było dla mnie czymś niezwykłym, ale byłem zdeterminowany, aby nauczyć się wszystkiego. Zerknąłem na Johna, siedzącego w czymś, co bez wątpienia stało się _jego_ fotelem, a potem znowu skupiłem się na laptopie.

Oczywiście istniały pewne niezbędne kroki, które musiały zostać podjęte natychmiast, a priorytetowym z nich było usunięcie opozycji — Jane po prostu musiała odejść. Okazała się bardziej wytrwała niż inne, ale w końcu uległa nieuchronnemu uświadomieniu, że nigdy nie będzie pierwsza u Johna, kiedy ja jestem w pobliżu. Na szczęście miała choć trochę dumy, więc coraz bardziej absurdalne wymówki zdołały ją otrząsnąć... gdy tylko zobaczyłem, jak John kieruje się do kwiaciarni, to miałem pewność, że zerwali.

Istotne było, abym przesunął się do przodu z moim planem i stanowczo usunął Johna z rynku, zanim jakiś inny żałosny okaz kobiety rzuci się mu pod nogi. Jeśli związałby się z kimś takim jak Molly, która nie ma żadnego poczucia własnej wartości, nie byłbym pewny, jak się jej pozbyć.

Na szczęście tego samego dnia byłem w stanie wprowadzić w życie jedną z zalecanych procedur. Strona radziła: _Niech się czuje męsko! Niech cię pocieszy w trudnej chwili. Pozwól mu myśleć, że przez niego czujesz się lepiej._

Początkowo odrzuciłem tą propozycję jako zbyt trudną do przekonującego wykonania, jako że była zbyt obca moim zachowaniom, ale dalsza refleksja nad tym wskazała, że to jest dokładnie to, co powinienem zrobić — John ochraniał mnie już od strony fizycznej, udowodnił to w dogłębny sposób już zaledwie parę dni po naszym poznaniu. Musiałem sprawić, aby ochraniał mnie również emocjonalnie, bo to wiąże się z tradycyjną rolą romantycznego partnera — zwłaszcza że jego doświadczenie ograniczało się do związków heteroseksualnych, gdzie druga strona była od niego słabsza.

Doskonała okazja nadarzyła się kiedy zobaczyłem, jak zbliża się do biura Lestrade'a — miałem tylko chwilę na przestawienie żmudnej Sally na jej przewidywalną polemikę i bardzo łatwo przystosowałem zraniony wyraz twarzy, pokrywając go czasowo z pojawieniem się w drzwiach Johna. Wynik tego był bardzo satysfakcjonujący — oburzenie Johna w moim imieniu było zaskakująco energiczne; naprawdę, zadanie które sobie postawiłem wydawało się coraz mniej wymagające, bo już był wyraźnie głęboko zaangażowany w nasz związek. Kolejny element procedury był nieco trudniejszy i z niejakim oporem znajdowałem odpowiednie słowa, ale zdaje się, że poszło w miarę dobrze. John był nieco zaskoczony gdy wziąłem jego rękę, ale bez wątpienia było tak dlatego, że zwyczajnie nie wykonywałem serdecznych gestów.

Podczas tego tygodnia dołożyłem wszelkich starań, aby skorygować ten były deficyt — w końcu było zbyt wcześnie, by wywnioskować z całą pewnością czy podstawową motywacją dawnego zainteresowania kobietami Johna był tylko seks, czy też może brak ogólnego afektu w jego codziennym życiu wpędził go w te rejony. Byłem świadomy tego, że wielu ludzi czerpało przyjemność z kontaktu fizycznego, samemu musząc przez lata odpychać kilku bardziej zdeterminowanych „przytulaczy". Chociaż wiedziałem, że John nie był ostentacyjny ze swoimi znajomymi, nie miałem dostatecznych danych odnośnie jego preferowanego zachowania w romantycznym otoczeniu — niefortunnie nie zebrałem wcześniej informacji na ten temat, ale nigdy nie wydawało mi się, że spędzanie czasu z jedną z próżnych kobiet przyniosłoby jakąkolwiek korzyść.

Już za późno, aby się tym teraz martwić — szybkie spojrzenie na mój zegarek ukazało, że minęło dziewięćdziesiąt minut od ostatniego kontaktu; wstałem i poszedłem do kuchni, zatrzymując się en route by położyć dłoń na ramieniu Johna i zajrzeć mu w gazetę. Napełniłem czajnik i wróciłem na miejsce.

— Zamierzałeś zrobić herbatę? — zapytał, patrząc na mnie z powątpiewaniem.

— Herbatę? — powtórzyłem; dziwny pomysł, czy ja kiedykolwiek robiłem herbatę? Jednak to gładko prowadziło do mojego następnego tematu. — Tak, to pora na herbatę, prawda? — uśmiechnąłem się. — Musisz być głodny, chodźmy!

John wyglądał na lekko oszołomionego.

— Jest trochę za wcześnie na obiad, Sherlock — zauważył, wskazując na zegar jakbym nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, która jest godzina.

Skoczyłem na równe nogi i skorzystałem z okazji, by chwycić obie ręce Johna i też pociągnąć go w górę — dalsze fizyczne okazywanie uczucia nie było, ściśle rzecz biorąc, oznaczone na ten czas, ale skorzystanie z szansy, gdy się nadarzyła, wydawało się rozsądnie.

— Idealnie — powiedziałem, uwalniając jego ręce by chwycić go za przedramiona. — Musimy iść do francuskiej restauracji, ale jest dość elegancka — gdy weźmiemy prysznic i przebierzemy się, będziemy na czas naszej rezerwacji.

— Naszej rezerwacji? — powtórzył John, patrząc na mnie dziwnie.

— Oczywiście — potwierdziłem; naprawdę, John zwyczajnie nie był tak powolny. — Chodź, chodź — możesz pierwszy wziąć prysznic; albo przypuszczam, że moglibyśmy zaoszczędzić czas...

— Idę, idę — przerwał, wyglądając na coraz bardziej nerwowego, odsuwając się ode mnie i idąc w stronę łazienki z imponującą prędkością.

Restauracja była miła, chociaż oświetlenie było nieco słabe i sprawiało mi trudność w zajmowaniu się moim zwyczajowym wnioskowaniem o innych gościach. Zamiast tego skupiłem się na ćwiczeniu kolejnej techniki, którą wyszukałem, opisywanej jako „maślane oczy"*; chodziło o „zablokowaniu spojrzeń" z obiektem, a potem, kiedy trzeba było spojrzeć gdzieś indziej najpierw obrócić głowę, przytrzymując spojrzenie jak najdłużej. Brzmiało to bardzo dziwnie, ale statystyki pokazywały, że romantycznie zaangażowane pary spędzają nieproporcjonalnie dużo czasu wpatrując się w siebie, więc zapewnie teoria ta ma podstawy naukowe.

Do czasu gdy kończyliśmy nasze desery byłem zadowolony z dotychczasowych postępów; John wydawał się czerpać przyjemność z posiłku, a ja zadałem mu parę nieistotnych pytań, na które odpowiadał jakiś czas. Biorąc pod uwagę zachowania innych otaczających nas par, wyciągnąłem rękę i potarłem dłonią jego policzek, jakby pozbywając się zabłąkanej rzęsy. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu John znieruchomiał, odchylając się do tyłu, po czym powoli rozejrzał się z lekka oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Sherlock — zapytał, a jego głos brzmiał nieco niepewnie. — Sherlock, czy to jest randka?

* * *

><p>*na serio to są to „oczy toffee", ale czy w Polsce jest na to jakiekolwiek określenie?<p>

P.S. Powracam na Twittera (nazwa jak tu, _kasssumi_) i będę tam zamieszczać . informacje odnośnie postępu nowych rozdziałów.


	4. Randka wieczorem

**_JOHN P.O.V._**

Ostatni tydzień był najdziwaczniejszy w moim życiu, co mówi wiele, skoro spędziłem lata z chorą na alkoholizm, homoseksualną, dramatyczną siostrą.

Odkąd stanąłem w obronie Sherlock przed Lestrade'em i spółką, jest zachowanie robiło się coraz dziwniejsze. Tak jakby przełącznik w jego mózgu został włączony i nagle z dobrego przyjaciela i kolegi z pracy stałem się jakby jego prywatnym ochraniaczem. Nie mógł przetrwać godziny czy dwóch bez dotknięcia mnie w jakiś sposób i zrobił się dziwnie troskliwy, owijając wokół mojej szyi swój szalik przed wyjściem, nawet przerywając jeden ze swoich niezdrowych eksperymentów, kiedy narzekałem, że od oparów boli mnie głowa.

Nigdy nie respektował przestrzeni osobistej czy prywatności, ale teraz cały czas stał trochę za blisko, czytając mi przez ramię czy opierając się o mnie na kanapie. Kiedy nie dotykał, to po prostu się gapił na mnie, jakbym był szczególnie interesującą zagadką, której nie potrafił rozgryźć. Wyraźnie było widać, że gdy obroniłem go słownie coś w nim zaskoczyło — gdzieś w jego ogromnym mózgu zostałem na nowo skatalogowany i wydawało się, że nie wiedział, co ma ze mną zrobić.

Myślałem nad rozmową z nim o prawidłowym zachowaniu, ale sama myśl o tym, jak rozpocząć taką dziwaczną rozmowę wystarczyła, żebym się rozmyślił. Zamiast tego zachowywałem się w zgodzie z moją płcią i twardo postanowiłem, że będę ignorować ten dziwny stan rzeczy, póki sam nie odejdzie — mając nadzieję, że uda mu się rozwiązać mentalne problemy, które spowodowała moja obrona i wrócimy do normalności, zostawiając za sobą te przeszkadzające insynuacje o wspólnym braniu prysznica.

**sss**

Wszystkie te myśli kotłowały się w mojej głowie, kiedy ręka Sherlocka potarła mój policzek w restauracji. Rozejrzałem się... byliśmy otoczeni przez pary. Nie siedzieliśmy przy oknie dla przykrywki, podczas gdy Sherlock przypatrywałby się czemuś na ulicy. Wyglądało na to, że nie obserwował innych gości czy obsługę — właściwie to przez cały ten czas ledwo co spuścił ze mnie wzrok, tylko odwracając głowę, żeby zamówić jedzenie. I właściwie zjadł posiłek, przez co powinienem zorientować się wcześniej, że nie jest w trakcie rozwiązywania jakiejś sprawy. Jego zachowanie przez poprzedni tydzień — dotykanie, inwazja na przestrzeń osobistą, branie mojego zdania pod uwagę, to wszystko przypominało uczucie, jakby moja percepcja została zbita w kulę śnieżną, kiedy opadły płatki, obraz skompletowany...

— Czy to _randka_? — zapytałem go.

Wyglądał na zranionego.

— Cóż, jest nas dwóch — wykazał. — I jesteśmy razem — dodał zaraz potem, zanim sprezentował mi najbardziej przygnębiony wyraz twarzy, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. — Nie podoba ci się?

Spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi dużymi oczami, które właściwie wydawały się błyszczeć od łez, tak był zdewastowany. Poczułem się, jakby przejechał jego pieska, a potem zawrócił i znowu go uderzył.

Otworzyłem usta, nie wymyśliłem nic do powiedzenia, zamknąłem je znowu. Pasowało mi to, więc zrobiłem to jeszcze raz. Może kilka razy. W końcu udało mi się wyrzucić raczej żałosne:

— Ale mówiłeś, że jesteś ożeniony z pracą!

— Ledwo co się poznaliśmy, kiedy przekazałem ci taką informację, John — wymamrotał, spuszczając wzrok chyba po raz pierwszy tego wieczora. — Skąd mogłem wtedy wiedzieć, ile będziesz dla mnie znaczyć?

_Ile będę dla niego znaczyć?_ Och, dobry Boże! Nie byłem przygotowany do prowadzenia tej rozmowy siedząc przy stoliku w romantycznej restauracji.

— Możemy już iść do domu? — zapytałem nieco desperacko, zastanawiając się, jakże mam to załatwić.

— Absolutnie! — ogłosił zadowolony, ręką wzywając kelnera z rachunkiem. Błysk w jego oku sprawiał, że byłem bardziej niż zdenerwowany.

Droga do domu była ekstremalnie niezręczna. Kiedyś, jako nastolatek, wszedłem do naszej jadalni i odkryłem, że dziewczyna, która mi się podobała od tygodni siedzi zarumieniona na stole. Dopiero chwilę później zorientowałem się, że _pod_ stołem jest moja siostra i nie weszła tam szukać szkieł kontaktowych. Tak, ta droga teraz była _o wiele _bardziej niezręczna.

Kiedy wyszliśmy z restauracji, ja szybciej, żeby uciec od ręki Sherlocka, którą trzymał na dole moich pleców, miałem nagły atak paniki, że będzie chciał potrzymać mnie za rękę czy zrobić coś równie niestosownego. W pośpiechu założyłem rękawiczki, a potem wepchnąłem ręce do kieszeni, idąc szybko, ale przez jego długie nogi dogonił mnie po kilku krokach.

Uniósł brew zauważając moją obronną postawę, potem wepchnął rękę między mnie i moje ramię i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Opuściłem głowę, modląc się abyśmy nie spotkali nikogo znajomego i starając się ukradkiem uszczypnąć się, żeby się upewnić, że to nie jest jakaś dziwaczna alternatywna rzeczywistość, którą wyśniła moja podświadomość po zjedzeniu tego serca w nocy. Nie miałem szczęścia — naprawdę byłem ciągnięty na złamanie karku przez mojego szalonego współlokatora, który pewnie pierwszy raz w swoim życiu odkrył emocje i nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do mieszkania zawahałem się przez moment, potem przypomniałem sobie, że jestem Anglikiem i powiedziałem coś o herbacie. Zatrzymałem się, rozważając coś mocniejszego, czego na pewno potrzebowałem, ale zrezygnowałem na podstawie tego, że będę potrzebować całego mojego rozumu, żeby poradzić sobie z ostatnim szaleństwem Sherlocka.

Kiedy podszedłem do zlewu z czajnikiem w ręce, zobaczyłem jak Sherlock wiesza swój płaszcz i odwraca się, a potem, nie ma na to innego wyrażenia, _skrada_ w moją stronę. Poszedłem dłuższą drogą wokół stołu, żeby wstawić wodę, ale cały czas za mną szedł, więc znowu okrążyłem stół, pod pretekstem szukania czystych kubków. Sytuacja stawała się absurdalna i po jeszcze jednym okrążeniu Ustąpił z sapnięciem, opierając się o ścianę po drugiej stronie kuchni, przyglądając mi się.

— Herbaty? — zapytałem, najbardziej normalnym głosem, jak mi się udało, który, będąc szczerym, nie brzmiał przekonywująco.

— Jeśli musimy — odpowiedział bez łaskawości. Nadal się gapił, ale przynajmniej z miejsca i z trwałą barierą między nami.

Starałem się złożyć moje myśli do kupy, postawiłem przed nim herbatę i odchyliłem się na blat szafki, trzymając własny kubek.

— Sherlock — zacząłem, a potem mój umysł się zamknął. Spróbowałem znowu. — Słuchaj, wiem, że to, co się stało w zeszłym tygodniu, to cale „bycie po twojej stronie" zdało się... — urwałem, szukając milszego zwrotu niż _spowodować, że kompletnie oszalałeś_, aż zdecydowałem się na: — zadziałać na ciebie.

Uniósł lekko brwi, ale nic nie powiedział.

Brnąłem dalej.

— Oczywiście nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do posiadania przyjaciół i myślę, że może uświadomienie sobie, że teraz masz kogoś, kto chce się za ciebie wstawiać spowodowało pewne... —_Szaleństwo? Derangement? Psychozę? _— ...zmieszanie.

Na pewno w tej chwili wyglądał na zmieszanego, więc może byłem na dobrej drodze.

— Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do odczuwania przyjaźni i lojalności, wiec może mylisz je z czymś innym. W końcu afekt przychodzi w wielu formach i, jeśli nie masz z tym doświadczenia, możesz bardzo łatwo wszystko pomieszać.

Urwałem, ale na jego twarzy zaczęło malować się zrozumienie — miałem wenę!

— Nie uważasz, że powinieneś przez jakiś czas rozważyć to, co powiedziałem, zanim zrobisz coś innego? Spróbujmy wrócić do normalności, co?

Z całą pewnością promieniał na mnie zadowoleniem i nieco się rozluźniłem, upijając herbaty i mając nadzieję, że najgorsze za nami i możemy zapomnieć o tym incydencie i nigdy, _przenigdy_ więcej o nim nie mówić.

— To było fantastyczne, John — oznajmił podczas tej dziwnej zamiany ról. — Dobrze wykazane, logicznie wywnioskowane i ukazane po raz kolejny, jak dobrym jesteś przyjacielem, nie chcąc, żebym później żałował swojego postępowania.

Skończyłem herbatę i podszedłem do zlewu, żeby włożyć tam swój kubek, odetchnąwszy w ulgą i starając się, aby ten wieczór spłyną razem z brudną wodą.

— Jest jednak jedna rzecz, którą pominąłeś.

Spojrzałem zaniepokojony, kiedy jego głos zabrzmiał bliżej — znowu się_ skradał _ i tym razem nie miałem gdzie uciec, i przyparł mnie do blatu.

— Twoje wnioski — powiedział, wysuwając ramię, żebym nie mógł się wyślizgnąć bokiem — jakkolwiek mające dobrą podstawę dowodową — kontynuował, wysuwając drugie ramię, żeby mnie zatrzymać — są, jak zwykle — pochylił się, a jego oczy wywierały na mnie pewnego rodzaju hipnotyczny wpływ — całkowicie... — jego spojrzenie opadło na moje usta — ...i kompletnie... — jego wargi były w tym momencie tylko cal od moich i czułem jego oddech na twarzy — ...złe — dokończył i cal zniknął.


	5. Propozycja

**_SHERLOCK P.O.V._**

— Puść mnie! — zażądałem sfrustrowany, starając się wyrwać. Wydarzenia tego wieczoru wyobrażałem sobie inaczej. W tej chwili John powinien przyzwyczajać się do naszego nowego związku i może dyskutować szczegóły postępu fizycznego — a nie przytrzymywać mnie twarzą do blatu, z ramionami za plecami w haniebnym uścisku, z którego deprymująco nie mogłem się wydostać, pomimo mojej znajomości wielu sztuk walki.

Wydawało się, że miałem Johna dokładnie tam, gdzie chciałem, kiedy obejmowałem go przy blacie pięć minut wcześniej. Wyglądał na oszołomionego i prawie zahipnotyzowanego, patrząc na mnie jakby zamurowany, kiedy ja powoli pochylałem ku niemu głowę.

Potem, w ostatniej chwili, kiedy moje wargi musnęły jego, nagle przypomniał sobie, że był żołnierzem. Trzy sekundy później leżałem wściekły na blacie, gdzie przytrzymywał mnie z irytującą łatwością.

— Wypuść mnie, co ty _robisz_?

— Co ja robię? Co **_ja_** robię? — Oczywistym było, że John jest na pograniczu histerii, chociaż jego uścisk nie zelżał. — Powiem ci, czego NIE robię — nalegał z mocą. — Nie zachowuję się jak cholerny szaleniec i nie gonię mojego współlokatora wokół kuchennego stołu. — Na chwilę nacisk na moich ramionach wzmógł się. — Nie zmieniam nagle mojej całej osobowości i nie oczekuję, żeby inni zrozumieli, co się dzieje. — Zatrzymał się, aby odetchnąć. — I absolutnie nie jestem, nigdy nie byłem i tak, to wszystko jest w porządku, ktokolwiek inny może robić co im się cholernie podoba, ale Sherlock — pochylił się nieco do przodu — nie jestem _gejem_.

Odsunął się gdy skończył, uwalniając mnie, ale nadal oddychał ciężej i patrzył na mnie wilkiem, co zauważyłem, gdy odwróciłem się w jego stronę.

Specjalnie potarłem nadgarstki.

— Czy to naprawdę było konieczne? — zapytałem, patrząc w dół, na niego. — Czy nie możemy odbywać sensownej dyskusji bez odwoływania się do przemocy?

— Przemocy! — wykrzyknął. Naprawdę, ta jego nowa polityka powtarzania wszystkiego co powiedziałem była nużąca. — _Przemocy_! — Teraz podnosił głos _razem z _powtarzaniem. — To była obrona własna!

— Obrona własna? — Wielkie nieba, teraz ja to robiłem. — Dlaczego musiałbyś się bronić przede _mną_? Na pewno doskonale wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził, John? — Wyciągnąłem do niego rękę, ale odskoczył ode mnie i zamarłem. Naprawdę sądził, że go zaatakuję? Powoli opuściłem rękę, czując się zagubiony... i nagle bardzo samotny.

Westchnął i potrząsnął głową, rozluźniając nieco swoją postawę.

— Siadaj! — polecił mi, wskazując salon. Pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie go udobruchać, skoro był wyraźnie poruszony, więc podszedłem do kanapy i usiadłem na niej, zostawiając obok dużo miejsca, żeby się dosiadł.

Wywrócił oczami, a potem usiadł na przylegającym fotelu, opierając łokcie na kolanach, pochylając się do przodu i przyglądając mi się.

— Więc tak, Sherlock — zaczął. — Jeśli moje wnioskisą tak _kompletnie i całkowicie złe_, to dlaczego mnie nie oświecisz? — Uniósł pytająco brwi. — Ponieważ, szczerze, nie mam bladego pojęcia co się dzieje. Chyba że przeprowadzasz jakiś eksperyment, żeby sprawdzić, ile potrzebujesz czasu, żeby doprowadzić mnie do zawału serca. — Usiadł głębiej w fotelu z wyczekującym wyrazem twarzy.

Cóż. Byłoby miło, gdyby chociaż raz ludzie mogliby sami rozpracować sprawy, bez potrzeby mojego literowania im tego, ale John nadal był wyróżniającym się i najlepszym (a właściwie _jedynym_) kandydatem na mojego partnera, więc będę musiał być z nim cierpliwy.

— Po pierwsze, John — zacząłem — muszę przeprosić. — Uśmiechnął się ponuro. — Niedorzecznością było zakładanie, że przy tej jednej okazji od razu dojdziesz do poprawnego wniosku samodzielnie. — Jego uśmiech zniknął. — Dlatego wytłumaczę ci tą sytuację bardziej klarownie, jeśli oczywiście jesteś na to otwarty? — Jak się zdawało, John zaciskał zęby, ale przytaknął bez słowa.

Zastanowiłem się.

— Potrzebuję cię, John. — Wydawało się, że to pokrywało podstawy; spojrzałem na niego z nadzieją.

— Mów dalej — powiedział, ukazując też ręką gest „nie przerywaj". — Do czego mnie potrzebujesz?

— Do wszystkiego! — wykrzyknąłem, wyrzucając ręce w górę, aby zwrócić jego uwagę na wagę moich słów. — Pomagasz mi w pracy, wytrzymujesz eksperymenty, kupujesz mleko. — Zmarszczył brwi. Okej, może lepiej będzie nie skupiać się na tym za bardzo. — Nikt inny mnie nie rozśmiesza albo zaskakuje, a ty robisz to cały czas. — Sam byłem zaskoczony tym, jak łatwo przychodziła mi ta lista, której nie miałem okazji wcześniej przygotować. — Kiedy wszyscy inni mówią _dziwne_, ty mówisz _świetne_. Kiedy ludzie mówią _świr_, ty każesz im się zamknąć. Traktujesz mnie jak istotę ludzką.

Wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał.

— Sherlock, opisujesz dobrego przyjaciela i tym dokładnie jestem. — Zrobił przerwę. — Nie rozumiem, co się zmieniło, dlaczego nagle zdecydowałeś, że musimy iść na randkę?

Zwiesiłem nieco głowę.

— To nie wystarcza, John — odpowiedziałem mu, patrząc na stopy. — Nie chcę, żebyś chodził na randki z innymi ludźmi. Nie chcę, żebyś myślał o kimś innym, kiedy jesteś ze mną. — Przerwałem, zerkając na niego. Wyglądał na nieco zszokowanego, ale naciskałem dalej. — Chcę mieć cię całego dla siebie. Chcę, żebyś był przy mnie kiedykolwiek cię potrzebuję. Chcę cię mieć przy sobie, chcę cię... — Wzruszyłem ramionami. — Po prostu cię chcę.

— Chcesz mnie?

Kiwnąłem głową.

— Masz na myśli, że _chcesz_ mnie?

Wydawało się, że wróciliśmy do tego powtarzania, ale zdecydowałem wpasować się w to i znowu kiwnąłem głową.

— Masz na myśli, nie, em, seks, etc? — Twarz Johna była czerwona, ale wydawał się on zdeterminowany, żeby tym razem całkowicie wyklarować fakty.

— Cóż, myślałem, że moglibyśmy stopniowo przygotowywać się do tej sprawy, bo jest ona dla mnie nowa, ale zasadniczo... tak, o to chodzi. — Usiadłem wygodniej zadowolony, że moje wyjaśnienie było jak najbardziej wszechstronne. John wyglądał na nieco oszołomionego. — Jakiś problem? — zapytałem.

Schował twarz w dłoniach i zaczął mamrotać do siebie. Wyłapałem parę słów, które zdawały się być natury religijnej, ale nic konkretnego. Po paru minutach spojrzał na mnie.

— Tak, Sherlock, jest jakiś _problem_ — oświadczył stanowczo. — Cholernie duży problem, o którym myślałem, że jest oczywisty, nawet bez mojego wspominania tego tylko pół godziny temu. — Patrzył się na mnie. Ja patrzyłem na niego. — Nie jestem gejem, Sherlock!

— No i? — zapytałem go. — Ja też nie.

Spojrzał na mnie bez wyrazu.

— Co? Ale właśnie powiedziałeś... — Teraz bełkotał.

— Jak rozumiem — podjąłem próbę wyjaśnienia mu tego — gejem, czy też homoseksualistą, jest osoba, której seksualność jest nakierowana na przedstawicieli tej samej płci. — Uniosłem brwi, czekając na potwierdzenie. Przytaknął. — No i proszę bardzo — kontynuowałem. — Nie jestem, i nigdy nie byłem, zainteresowany innymi mężczyznami, więc oczywiście nie pasuję do tej kategorii. Chcę tylko _ciebie_.

— Ale ja _jestem_ mężczyzną, Sherlock — zawodził.

— Dlaczego to ma znaczenie? — zapytałem. — Jesteś John, a ja jestem Sherlock. Cała reszta to tylko... — szukałem odpowiedniego słowa — ...tarcie.

Patrzył na mnie długo, potem wstał.

— Nie mogę zająć się tym teraz — powiedział szorstko. — Przykro mi, Sherlock. Wiem, że to może nie być dla ciebie łatwe, ale ja po prostu... — urwał. — Muszę iść do łóżka. Zobaczymy się rano.

Siedziałem na kanapie jeszcze długo.


	6. Perswazja

**_JOHN P.O.V._**

Rozbudzałem się stopniowo z wyraźnym przeczuciem, że coś jest nie tak. Rozciągając się, żeby uśmierzyć nacisk na moim ramieniu, przekręciłem się na bok, kiedy nagle przypomniałem sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru. Jęknąłem, pocierając oczy dłońmi, zanim je otworzyłem. Nadal byłem zaspany, więc trochę mi zajęło zorientowanie się, że patrzę prosto w duże oczy mojego całkowicie szalonego współlokatora, z którym leżałem właściwie oko w oko.

Krzyknąłem w sposób niestosowny dla żołnierza i odsunąłem się do tyłu z taką siłą, że uderzyłem tyłem głowy w stolik nocny, kiedy skoczyłem niepewnie na nogi.

— Sherlock! — wykrzyknąłem. — Co ty do diabła sobie myślisz? — Przez przerażającą chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy noc zakończyła się całkiem inaczej niż jak ją pamiętałem i jakoś zablokowałem późniejsze wydarzenia, których skutkiem byłoby to, że moje łóżko było wyposażone w Sherlocka...

— Nie panikuj, John — powiedział mi, obracając się na plecy i robiąc to pełne grozy czytanie w myślach. — Nic się nie stało.

— Więc co... dlaczego... co... — Machnąłem ręką, żeby wskazać jego obecność, wrzucając w to jeszcze parę innych pytań, tak dla pewności.

— Przyniosłem ci herbatę — powiedział żałośnie, siadając i wskazując kubek stojący na komodzie, zawierający substancję podobną do melasy. Niepewnie po niego sięgnąłem. — Ostygła już — dodał. Opuściłem rękę.

— To nadal nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego jesteś na moim łóżku, Sherlock — zaprotestowałem, czując, że jest za wcześnie, aby zajmować się takimi sprawami.

— Cóż, miałem zamiar cię obudzić — wyjaśnił — żeby powiedzieć ci o herbacie. — Wskazał na źle wyglądający wywar. — Właściwie to nie jestem pewny, czy wykonałem ją poprawnie. Nie wygląda tak, jak kiedy ty albo pani Hudson ją robicie. — Zmarszczył czoło. — Jak wysoko kubek musi być zapełniony saszetkami herbaty?

— Sherlock — ostrzegłem go, unosząc brwi.

— A tak. — Pokiwał głową. — Przepraszam. Więc chciałem cię zbudzić, ale ty spałeś. — Wielkie nieba, nazywał to wyjaśnieniem?

— Więc w takim razie pomyślałem, że musisz być zmęczony i nie powinienem cię budzić — mówił dalej. — Ale nie chciałem wychodzić, w razie gdybyś się obudził, wtedy mógłbym...

— ...powiedzieć mi o herbacie — dokończyłem za niego, wzdychając zirytowany.

— Dokładnie. — Uśmiechnął się, oczywiście zadowolony, że w końcu załapałem. — Ale ja też byłem nieco zmęczony, więc pomyślałem, że równie dobrze mógłbym się położyć, skoro i tak tu czekałem, a na twoim łóżku było dużo miejsca, ponieważ jesteś taki mały.

Wywróciłem oczami. Uroczo.

— Wiesz, przyjemnie wyglądasz, kiedy śpisz — kontynuował. — Lubię na ciebie patrzeć. — Wyglądał, jakby sam z siebie był zaskoczony. — Chociaż nie jestem pewny, dlaczego.

No tak, ten nonsens trwał już wystarczająco długo.

— Wstawaj, Sherlock — nakazałem. — Obudziłem się; twoja misja została osiągnięta. Teraz możesz mnie zostawić, żebym się przygotował.

Czułem, że to będzie długi dzień.

* * *

><p>Kiedy w końcu przyszykowałem się do zejścia na dół, rozczarowałem się widokiem pustego mieszkania. Żałując, że nie ma żadnego sposobu, żeby cofnąć czas i uniknąć tej niezręczności, która nieuchronnie uformuje większość mojego dnia, usiadłem w fotelu z kubkiem herbaty i spróbowałem ułożyć moje myśli w pozornym porządku.<p>

Najwyraźniej mój najlepszy przyjaciel to szaleniec — to oczywiste. Z naszej rozmowy u Angelo domyśliłem się, że Sherlock był całkiem aseksualny. Po prostu nie przejawiał zainteresowania i szczerze, to raczej do reszty ludzkości, ryjącej nędzne ścieżki emocjami, wszędzie powodując zakłócenia, był nastawiony pogardliwie. Właściwie, jeśli to, co zasugerował wczoraj wieczorem było prawdą, to nie miał żadnego wcześniejszego doświadczenia, o którym można by mówić i o ile wiem, mógł nawet być prawiczkiem. Więc dlaczego teraz i, do jasnej ciasnej, dlaczego _ja_?

Naprawdę miałem pewność, że rozprawiłem się z tym wczoraj, kiedy wydedukowałem, że był tak nieprzyzwyczajony do odczuwania jakichkolwiek emocji, że mylił platoniczny afekt z uczuciami o bardziej romantycznej naturze, ale Sherlock zdecydował, że nie o to chodzi i jego działania wydawały się to potwierdzać... Nadal nie mogłem uwierzyć, że zimny, wybitny, analityczny Sherlock naprawdę mnie prawie pocałował, a co dopiero to, że byłem tak zszokowany, że prawie pozwoliłem.

Przez chwilę rozważałem moje uczucia... to prawda, że podziwiałem i szanowałem Sherlocka jako unikatową jednostkę. Był geniuszem; najbardziej zdumiewającym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem, a jednak jednocześnie apodyktycznym idiotą, który zaryzykowałby swoje życie, żeby udowodnić, że jest sprytny — jakby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek w to wątpił. Czułem, jakbym musiał go cały czas chronić, a jednocześnie często mnie drażnił. Bezsprzecznie był najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu... ale to nie znaczyło, że chcę się z nim przespać!

Drzwi na dole trzasnęły i słyszałem, jak wbiega po schodach — czy on nigdy nigdzie nie _chodził_? Drzwi salonu zostały otwarte i wskoczył do środka, mając ze sobą torbę papierową.

— John! — wykrzyknął, szczerząc się w moją stronę. — Wstałeś.

Jak na człowieka, któremu przypuszczalnie roztrzaskano wczoraj romantyczne marzenia, wydawał się bardzo rześki. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy znalazł nowe uzależnienie i był naćpany w minionym tygodniu, nie ponosząc odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny. Ale wtedy nie mógłbym zdecydować, czy to dobrze czy źle, pamiętając o jego historii z narkotykami. Cała tak sytuacja była bardzo pogmatwana.

— Kupiłem ci połowę kanapki z boczkiem, John — ogłosił z dumą. — Wiesz, na śniadanie — dodał, spoglądając niejasno w stronę kuchni. — Mam zrobić herbatę?

— Absolutnie nie — powiedziałem stanowczo, pamiętając ten ohydny wymysł, który wcześniej usunąłem ze swojej komody; było w nim siedem torebek herbaty, czających się pod mrocznym płynem, wciśnięte na dół kubka. Wzdrygnąłem się. — Ja zrobię herbatę, ty znajdź ketchup, jeśli coś zostało po tym, jak użyłeś go, żeby wkręcić Andersona podczas ostatniego nalotu policyjnego.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Ale to było śmieszne. Powinieneś widzieć jego minę, kiedy otworzył chlebak.

Wywróciłem oczami. Naprawdę, niekiedy zachowywał się jak dziecko. Coś mi nie pasowało w jego opisie śniadania.

— Kupiłeś mi _połowę_ kanapki? — zapytałem, unosząc brwi. — Znowu oddawałeś całą swoją gotówkę swojej sieci bezdomnych?

— Nie, nie — odpowiedział, potrząsając głową i wyciągając wyciskany ketchup z pułki na wino. — Druga połowa jest dla mnie. Pomyślałem, że podzielimy się śniadaniem. Tak jest bardziej romantycznie, prawda?

Patrzyłem na niego bez wyrazu.

— Bardziej romantycznie? — powtórzyłem, mając nadzieję, że wyobraziłem sobie te słowa.

Wyglądał na zmartwionego.

— A nie jest? — zapytał. — Możesz zjeść całą, jeśli chcesz. — Rzucił torbę w moją stronę. — Tak naprawdę nie wiem, co robię, John. Musisz być ze mną cierpliwy.

— Nie, w porządku — odpowiedziałem, oddając mu torbę. — Nagle wcale nie jestem taki głodny.

* * *

><p>Po śniadaniu złączył swoje palce ze sobą i obserwował mnie znad nich.<p>

— Więc co chcesz dzisiaj robić, John? — zapytał. — Mam parę pomysłów, ale jeśli sam chcesz coś zaproponować, to proszę bardzo, powiedz mi. Będę zadowolony działając podług twoich preferencji.

Spojrzałem na niego.

— Co ty robisz, Sherlock? — zapytałem.

— O co ci chodzi? — odpowiedział, starając się wyglądać nonszalancko, ale, przynajmniej raz, nie udało mu się.

— Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi — zwróciłem mu uwagę. — Chodzi mi o... — jak mogłem to nazwać? To na pewno nie była herbata — ...napój z rana. — Udało mi się zastąpić. — Śniadanie, pytanie mnie co chcę robić, zamiast po prostu wybiegania i wymagania, że pójdę za tobą. — Spojrzałem na niego zrównoważenie. — Co się dzieje?

— Myślałem, że jest to całkowicie oczywiste — odpowiedział, unosząc brwi. — Zalecam się do ciebie, John.

— _Zalecasz_ się?

— Oczywiście. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Nie zaczniesz znowu tego całego powtarzania, prawda? — zapytał, wyglądając na zatroskanego. — Bo jest to naprawdę irytujące.

Postąpiłem jak chciał, nie mówiąc nic, tylko otwierając i zamykając kilkakrotnie usta, jak złota rybka. Znaczy, wiedziałem, że Sherlock potrafi być gruboskórny, ale to jest kompletnie nowy poziom głuchoty.

— Posłuchaj, wiem, że wczoraj powiedziałeś, że nie myślisz o mnie w ten sposób — kontynuował — i oczywiście było to dla ciebie lekkim szokiem. Ale myślę, że jeśli dasz temu szansę, to zobaczysz...

— Zobaczę _co_, dokładnie? — przerwałem. — Że wszystkie kobiety, z którymi się umawiałem, były błędami? Że robiłem to źle całe moje dorosłe życie? Że _w ogóle_ siebie nie znam? — Jego założenia zaczynały mnie złościć.

— Nie, nie, John — zaprotestował. — Na pewno nie sugeruję, że byłeś sekretnie gejem przez te wszystkie lata, ani nic takiego. — Potrząsnął głową. — Proszę cię, abyś nie zlekceważył możliwości „_nas_" tylko dlatego, że byłoby to inne od tego, do czego jesteś przyzwyczajony. — Spojrzał na mnie z nadzieją, potem skoczył na nogi i zaczął chodzić. — Weź pod uwagę dowody — mówił dalej, zanim mogłem odpowiedzieć. — Z kim spędzasz dziewięćdziesiąt procent swojego wolnego czasu?

— Z tobą — odpowiedziałem, nieco zawistnie. — Chociaż to może się zmienić — dodałem mrocznie.

Wolał to zignorować.

— Dla kogo rzucasz wszystko, kiedy cię potrzebuje? — Tym razem nie czekał na odpowiedź. — Czyje życie uratowałeś więcej niż raz, kto dostarcza ci ekscytacji i niebezpieczeństwa, których potrzebujesz, żeby czuć, że żyjesz?

— Dla ciebie, twoje i ty — zgodziłem się. — Ale Sherlock, o ile o mnie chodzi, to jest to przyjaźń... braterska miłość, właściwie. — Jego oczy pociemniały na wspomnienie braci, ale uśmiechnął się, kiedy powiedziałem _miłość_. — Nie ma w tym nic romantycznego lub seksualnego. — Zaakcentowałem zdecydowanie.

— Ale _mogłoby_ być — nalegał — gdybyś tylko rozważył...

Wyrzuciłem ramiona w desperacji.

— To beznadziejne, Sherlock! Rozumowanie z tobą to jak próba przebiegnięcia po rozlanym sosie. Nigdzie z tym nie zachodzę.

Wyglądał, jakby chciał rozpocząć kolejną kłótnię, więc szybko wstałem.

— Potrzebuję powietrza — oznajmiłem, wychodząc z pokoju i z budynku, prawie biegnąc, kiedy wypadłem na ulicę i starałem się wyglądać, jakbym dokądś zmierzał, a nie jakbym przed czymś uciekał.

* * *

><p>Przez parę godzin kręciłem się raczej bez celu, aż duży czarny samochód zatrzymał się przy mnie, a drzwi otworzyły się zapraszająco. Cóż, powiedziałem „zapraszająco", ale rozkazująco bezsprzecznie byłoby bliżej. Uroczo.<p>

Oddając się nieuniknionemu, wszedłem do środka i przywitałem „Tę, Której Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać".

— Gdzie dzisiaj? — zapytałem, ale tylko uśmiechnęła się i nadal pisała na swoim BlackBerry. Rozważałem poproszenie jej o numer, żebym mógł wysyłać jej moje zapytania SMSem w nadziei na odpowiedź, ale w końcu zrezygnowałem. Oparłem głowę o zagłówek i westchnąłem... a już myślałem, że ten dzień nie mógłby się bardziej skomplikować.

Mycroft czekał na mnie na drugim piętrze pustego biurowca, machając swoim parasolem, jak zawsze.

— Ach, doktor Watson — przywitał mnie. — Jak miło, że przyszedłeś.

Prychnąłem w odpowiedzi.

— Jestem pewien, że wiesz, z jakiego powodu zaaranżowałem to małe tête–à–tête? — zapytał tym swoim tonem wskazującym na wyższość klasową.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedziałem kłamliwie.

— Rozumiem — powiedział, przeciągając ten wyraz, odchylając się na jednej pięcie i patrząc na mnie z ciekawością. — Zwróciłem uwagę na to, że mój brat rozwinął w sobie szczególne przywiązanie do twojej osoby — oznajmił wyglądając, jakby sam nie wierzył w to, co mówi.

Nie powiedziałem nic, patrząc na niego lodowato. Jakbym nie miał dość jednego Holmesa babrającego w moim życiu osobistym, teraz obaj to robili.

— Chciałbym wiedzieć, jakie masz intencje w stosunku do mojego brata — zadeklarował skandalicznie.

— Moje _intencje_? — wybąkałem. — On nie jest jakąś mdlejącą dziewicą, Mycroft!

Uniósł dosadnie brew. Okej, więc może Sherlock _był_ prawiczkiem, ale na pewno nie mdlał... i zapominałem sedna sprawy.

— Moje intencje nie są twoją sprawą — odciąłem się. — Jestem przyjacielem Sherlocka i nadal nim będę. To wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć.

— Rozumiem — powtórzył się. — Wydaje się, że będę musiał być z tobą szczery, John — ogłosił z lekkim drżeniem przy słowie _szczery_, jakby sama koncepcja była niesmaczna. — Sherlock, jak na pewno wiesz — kontynuował — przez długi czas uważał siebie za socjopatę. — Utrzymywałem mój wyraz twarzy całkowicie nieporuszony i po chwili mówił dalej. — Nie on jeden tak myśli; wierzę, że sierżant Donovan jest jedną z osób, które ostrzegały cię przed zaangażowaniem się w znajomość z nim?

— Cóż, powinieneś wiedzieć — zripostowałem ostro — skoro inni, którzy mnie przed nim ostrzegali, to _ty_.

— Hmm — mruknął. — Właściwie to było bardziej ocenianie niż ostrzeżenie — wyjaśnił. — Chciałem wiedzieć, jakiego rodzaju człowiek będzie mieszkać z moim bratem. — Obejrzał mnie od stóp do głów. — Oczywiście sprostałeś moim wymaganiom.

Zacząłem się zastanawiać, co by było, gdybym _nie_ sprostał wymaganiom Mycrofta. Ale zdecydowałem, że lepiej to zostawić.

— Odkąd zaangażował się w znajomość z tobą...

Drgnąłem lekko na słowie _zaangażował_.

— Zachowanie Sherlocka wydaje się zauważalnie zmieniać — kontynuował Mycroft. — Wydawałoby się, że adoptował cię jako swoje sumienie i jesteś jego mostem do świata, który wcześniej mu umykał.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytałem, tracąc cierpliwość tą jego przemową.

— Mówię, że mój brat cię potrzebuje! — warknął Mycroft, po czym wciągnął ostro powietrze. — Przepraszam — dodał. — To było niestosowne.

— W porządku — powiedziałem, relaksując się nieco. — W sumie to sprawia, że wydajesz się być bardziej ludzki.

Uśmiechnął się i po raz pierwszy wyglądało to szczerze.

— Usiądziemy? — zapytał, wskazując parę skórzanych kanap w kącie.

Gdy już zajęliśmy miejsca, złączył swoje palce w geście niesamowicie przypominającym jego brata.

— Bardzo mi przykro, że przeze mnie jesteś skrępowany, John — zaczął. — Wiem, że Sherlock postawił cię w trudnej sytuacji, a ty sam pewnie czujesz się zmieszany i sfrustrowany jednocześnie.

— _Wiesz_? — zapytałem. — Skąd... nie, nie mów mi. — Jakby miał zamiar. — Myślę, że jestem szczęśliwszy bez tej wiedzy.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Wiem, że Sherlock chce, aby wasz związek stał się czymś więcej, niż jest teraz — rozwinął. — Że poprosił cię, abyś został jego partnerem w każdym sensie tego słowa.

Przez usłyszenie, jak mówi o tym Mycroft, jakoś wydało się to bardziej rzeczywiste, a ja nadal nie miałem pojęcia, jak cofnąć moją sytuację z Sherlockiem z powrotem do naszej znajomej, choć kapryśnej przyjaźni, bez niezręczności nie do zniesienia.

— Więc co w takim razie byś mi poradził? — zapytałem go, będąc w stanie zaakceptować każde okruchy rady.

Zrobił przerwę, patrząc na mnie.

— Myślę, że powinieneś to rozważyć — powiedział.

Gapiłem się na niego bez wyrazu; nie mogłem przechodzić przez to jeszcze raz.

— Oczywiście byłaby to dla ciebie pewna odskocznia — mówił dalej, jakby wspominał o wycieczce nad morze, a nie sugerował odwrócenie mojej orientacji seksualnej. — Ale nie mógłbyś przynajmniej _spróbować_? — To zadziwiające, jak ktoś może wyglądać tak rozsądnie, a jednak mówić takie dyrdymały. — Sherlock cię potrzebuje, John — kontynuował. — Z tobą u jego boku pracuje lepiej i efektywniej. Pomyśl o tym, ile dobra możecie razem zdziałać, ile żyć możecie ocalić...

Gapiłem się na niego.

— Mówisz mi, że mam posuwać twojego brata dla dobra Królowej i Ojczyzny?

Mycroft wzdrygnął się — czy to na wulgaryzm, czy na myśl o kimś posuwającym jego brata, nie wiem.

— W tej chwili Sherlock się obawia, że odstręczył cię i że go zostawisz. — To było interesujące; może informacje Mycrofta były chociaż raz bezpośrednie; jeśli Sherlock rozmawiał z bratem, to naprawdę musi być zdesperowany. — Nie chcę myśleć o tym, co się z nim stanie, jeśli... — Wyglądał ponuro. — Jego historia z radzeniem sobie z niepowodzeniami jest niepokojąca, lekko mówiąc.

Najwyraźniej mówił o narkotykach.

— To szantaż — wykazałem. Wzruszył ramionami.

Westchnąłem.

— Słuchaj, Sherlock już dominuje w moim życiu — przyznałem niechętnie. — Jeśli dam mu też to, nie zostanie dla mnie nic. — To było już bliżej sedna i chciałem to zostawić, ale Mycroft się nie dał.

— Patrzysz na to do góry nogami — powiedział mi. — Mógłbyś być, i byłeś, z różnymi partnerami. — Spojrzałem na niego. — Dobrze, z kobietami — przyznał, lekko wywracając oczami. — Jednak Sherlock nigdy w swoim życiu nie był nikim zainteresowany, ani seksem... póki nie poznał ciebie. — Wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na moim ramieniu. — Więc powiedz mi, John, z twoim wojskowym zrozumieniem siły i słabości, kto ma tutaj władzę?

Odsunął się i przyglądał się, jak to trawię.

— Osobiście nie wyobrażam sobie tego — powiedział, nieco grubiańsko. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — Nie czuj się obrażony, John. Bardzo cię lubię i obdarzam głębokim szacunkiem. — Zrobił przerwę. — Ale jesteś, w sercu, zwyczajnym człowiekiem. — Nie mogłem się z tym sprzeczać. — Na pewno odważniejszy niż większość — kontynuował. — Oczywiście bardzo lojalny i o inteligencji powyżej średniej.

_Nie jestem pewny co do tego ostatniego_, pomyślałem. Czy inteligentny człowiek co chwilę znajdowałby się w takich niezręcznych sytuacjach?

Mycroft nadal mówił.

— Ale mój brat jest geniuszem — dumał. — I może być czarujący, kiedy tego chce. Na pewno otrzymywał masę ofert przez lata, od zarówno mężczyzn, jak i kobiet. — Wydawało się, że teraz już mówi sam do siebie. — A jednak nigdy nie okazał nawet cienia zainteresowania. — Przyjrzał mi się z ciekawością. — Co jest w tobie specjalnego, Johnie Watsonie? — zapytał mnie. Miałem nadzieję, że retorycznie, bo nie miałem pojęcia, jak odpowiedzieć. — Czym się różnisz od innych? Co jest w tobie _tak_ wyjątkowego, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która może sprawić, żeby mój brat żył w ten sposób?

— Nie wiem. — Tylko tyle mogłem powiedzieć. — Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

Nagle Mycroft wstał i wyciągnął dłoń.

— Powiedziałem już wystarczająco — zdecydował. — Czy zdecydujesz się dać mojemu bratu szansę, to twoja decyzja.

Również wstałem i uścisnąłem jego dłoń. Przez chwilę ścisnął moją rękę mocniej i spojrzał na mnie dziko.

— Sherlock to wspaniały człowiek — powiedział — ale myślę, że pewnego dnia, z tobą u jego boku, może się nawet stać dobrym.


	7. Nadzieja

**_SHERLOCK P.O.V._**

Patrzyłem przez okno, jak John metaforycznie wyleciał z budynku i skierował się w stronę Park Road. Cóż... to na pewno nie poszło zgodnie z planem.

Trudnością było dla mnie zrozumienie zaabsorbowania Johna problemem płci. Pomimo nie posiadania praktycznego doświadczenia w kwestii fizycznego zbliżenia byłem, oczywiście, całkowicie świadomy teorii i metod. Skoro akt seksualny obejmował ocieranie o siebie części ciała, aby wyprodukować uczucie przyjemności i zaspokojenia, to dlaczego płeć miała tutaj znaczenie? Z pewnością tarcie to tarcie, uczucie było takie samo? Być może ma to coś wspólnego z byciem w wojsku... jeśli nasz związek rozwinąłby się tak, jak mam nadzieję, będzie lepiej starać się obejmować go kiedy będę siedział, aby John znajdował się pozycyjnie wyżej. To będzie dla niego bardziej znajome i być może sprawi, że będzie się czuł bardziej komfortowo, przynajmniej póki nasz związek nie stanie się trwalszy.

Jednakże, aby dojść do stanu, kiedy te problemy można rozważyć, musiałem przepchnąć Johna przez obecny punkt. Skoro wybrał ignorowanie dowodów wyłożonych przed nim i wydawał się odporny na zarówno logikę jak i moje próby tradycyjnego zalecania się, pozostała tylko jedna dostępna droga działania. Chociaż sprawiało mi to ból, sięgnąłem po telefon i niechętnie napisałem wiadomość. Czy nie było innego wyjścia? Wydawało się, że nie... „Potrzebna asysta przy powstrzymaniu zamysłu, _SH_". Kliknąłem _wyślij_.

**sss**

Aby się rozkojarzyć spędziłem następne pół godziny dedukując, gdzie pani Hudson schowała moją czaszkę...w końcu zauważając, że na półce w kuchni stało sześć dzbanków do herbaty, ale tylko pięć z nich było ozdobionych okropnym kapturkiem zrobionym na drutach, na który nalegała. Rzeczywiście, kapturek jednego z dzbanków służył jako zakrycie czaszki, a dzbanków było tylko pięć. Kobieta zaczynała się robić coraz bardziej pomysłowa. Odzyskałem czaszkę i zastąpiłem ją dużą rzepą, zapamiętując, żeby przez jakiś czas nie stawiać przyjaciela na widoku.

Wracając na górę wyjrzałem przez okno, ale nie zauważyłem Johna. Westchnąłem. Przedmiotem tego zadania było, abym wypełniał wszelkie potrzeby Johna, aby nie musiał poszukiwać tego u kobiet, przez co zostałby zwabiony w małżeństwo i zostawiłby mnie. Chciałem, aby został ze mną — taki był cel tego projektu. Moje własne seksualne potrzeby nie były ważne, ale byłem gotowy zaspokoić jego, aby zatrzymać go jako partnera. A nawet, racjonalizowałem, zdobycie wiedzy w tym zakresie może okazać się użyteczne.

Moim jedynym zmartwieniem w tej kwestii było to, czy będę w stanie, używając seksualnej terminologii, się unieść. Oznaka podniecenia nie jest możliwa do sfałszowania, chyba że ucieknę się do metod medycznych, które jednak z czasem będą coraz trudniejsze do zamaskowania. Oczywiście byłbym w stanie zaspokoić potrzeby Johna — będąc uprzednio tylko z kobietami, zapewne nie wymagałby bycia penetrowanym. Jednakże chociaż uważałem, aby nie skłamać, to niemożliwym było nie zorientowanie się, że jego zrozumienie moich słów _„Chcę cię" _było inne niż moje.

— Czy to będzie problemem? — zapytałem czaszkę. — Będzie wiedział, że wprowadziłem go w błąd, kiedy się nie podniecę. — Nic; zazwyczaj mówienie do czaszki było bardziej pomocne. Kontynuowałem: — Dodatkowo, John jest bardzo troskliwą osobą; będzie czuł, że jego partner też powinien osiągnąć fizyczne spełnienie, co byłoby problemem w moim przypadku.

Nic nie pomagało. Sprawdziłem, czy czaszka nie jest uszkodzona, ale wydawała się taka, jak zawsze.

— Może martwię się zawczasu? — zapytałem. — W końcu jeśli John zgodzi się na pójście z naszym związkiem dalej, to nie będzie przecież chciał czy oczekiwał uprawiania seksu od razu?

Nadal nic. Spojrzałem wilkiem na czaszkę. Nie było na to rady; teraz, kiedy przywykłem do mówienia do Johna, czaszka nie była w stanie go zastąpić. Opadłem na kanapę z niechęcią. Równie dobrze mogłem mówić do rzepy.

**sss**

Nadal leżałem na sofie, zastanawiając się nad tym, do czego mógłbym użyć już zbytecznej czaszki, kiedy usłyszałem na dole Johna. Nie było znaku żadnego samochodu, więc albo nie chciał, abym wiedział, że był z Mycroftem i poprosił kierowcę o wysadzenie go na rogu, albo zdecydował się powrócić do domu pieszo, dając sobie czas na przemyślenia.

Wspinał się po schodach nienaturalnie powolnym tempem, więc z niechęcią myślał o spotkaniu ze mną — w tym momencie niemożliwym było ustalenie, czy podjął decyzję i w związku z tym odczuwał zaniepokojenie, czy raczej bał się kolejnej kłótni. Kiedy pojawił się w drzwiach usiadłem ostrożnie, nie chcąc wyglądać jak zagrożenie czy agresywnie.

— Rozmawiałem z Mycroftem — oznajmił. W takim razie chciał wracać pieszo do domu; przyglądałem się jego twarzy, szukając wskazówek, ale jego mina nic nie zdradzała.

Podszedł i usiadł obok mnie na kanapie, co wziąłem za obiecujący znak. Uśmiechnąłem się niezobowiązująco.

— I co u mojego drogiego brata? — zapytałem.

— Mówił, że mnie potrzebujesz — odpowiedział John, typowo od razu przechodząc do rzeczy. — Mówił, że ja albo nikt inny. Że jeśli nie możesz mnie mieć, nie będziesz miał nikogo. — Spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech.

— Nie sądziłem, że wypowiem kiedyś te słowa — zrobiłem przerwę — ale Mycroft się nie myli.

John opuścił głowę, wyglądając na zawstydzonego.

— Powiedział, że dzięki mnie jesteś lepszą osobą — dodał cicho.

To była skomplikowana sprawa, na którą jednak istniała prosta odpowiedź.

— To prawda — oznajmiłem, a on uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie.

Patrzyliśmy się na siebie oddzieleni jedynie calami i przez chwilę myślałem, że to będzie takie łatwe; ale wtedy otrząsnął się i odsunął.

— Mam dla ciebie propozycję, Sherlock — rzekł.

Uniosłem brwi.

— Czyżby? — zapytałem, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

— Cóż, bardziej umowę — kontynuował. — Taką „jednorazową ofertę", z rodzaju „bierzesz albo nie", żeby być dokładnym. — Spojrzał na mnie. — Chcesz ją usłyszeć?

— Oczywiście! — odpowiedziałem, siadając prościej i obracając się, żeby być przodem do niego.

— Jeśli zgodzisz się na tą umowę — ostrzegał — to musisz podążać według zasad, żadnego oszukiwania, wycofywania się, wykłócania się czy innych prób wymówienia się z niej.

— Dobrze, John, tylko powiedz mi, o co chodzi.

— Po pierwsze, muszę sprawdzić, czy nie zmieniłeś zdania, czy nadal chcesz, żebyśmy... — wydawało się, że szukał jak najmniej zawstydzającego zwrotu — ...byli parą? — zakończył.

— Tak, John, absolutnie — przytaknąłem. To było fascynujące; naprawdę nie miałem żadnego pojęcia, co ma zamiar powiedzieć. To jeden z wielu powodów, dlaczego John jest dla mnie idealny. mógł mnie od czasu do czasu zaskoczyć.

— Okej. — Wciągnął głęboki oddech. — Pocałuję cię — oświadczył, wyglądając na zniechęconego tą perspektywą. — Jeśli to będzie dobre i nam obu się spodoba... to dobra, możemy spróbować romantycznego związku, chociaż będę nalegał na dodatkowe warunki, jeśli do tego dojdzie.

To brzmiało interesująco; przynajmniej automatycznie nie wykluczał sposobności sukcesu, co było zachęcające. Zanotowałem, że mój puls nieco przyspieszył, chociaż i tak był bliżej normy niż biednego Johna, którego serce waliło jak oszalałe.

— Jednakże — dodał stanowczo — jeśli to będzie okropne, czy dziwne, czy po prostu złe, dla _któregokolwiek _z nas — podkreślił, nie odwracając ode mnie wzroku — to wrócimy do tego, jak było wcześniej, a ten cały dziwny weekend zostanie zapomniany i nigdy więcej nie będziemy o nim wspominać, _nigdy więcej_.

Widać było wyraźnie, jakiego wyniku oczekiwał — być może miał nadzieję, że _mi_ się nie spodoba, bo był nieświadomy, że moja przyjemność nie była ważna. Zastanowiłem się szybko. Jeśli zaakceptuję tę ofertę i okaże się porażką, wrócę do punktu wyjścia, gdzie John nadal szuka miłości gdzieś indziej. Z drugiej strony oczywistym było, że John stoi na granicy — jeśli nie skorzystam z tej okazji, mogłoby się to wszystko skończyć jego wyprowadzką, tylko po to, żeby uniknąć niezręczności.

— Akceptuję tę umowę, z jednym dodatkiem — odpowiedziałem gładko.

— Którym jest? — zapytał z budzącą czułość próbą utrzymania tego w strefie interesów.

— Musisz się postarać — zażądałem. — Nie możesz cmoknąć mnie w policzek i powiedzieć _„Och, wybacz Sherlocku, niefajnie, pamiętaj, obiecałeś"_, musisz dać z siebie wszystko. — Uniósł brwi na mój wybór słów. — Nie patrz tak na mnie — ostrzegłem go. — Jeśli specjalnie zrobisz z tego przykre doświadczenie, umowa zostanie zerwana. Udawaj, że jestem tą kobietą z telewizji, której zawsze szukasz, tą z kośćmi policzkowymi.

Zarumienił się.

— Moglibyśmy siedzieć tutaj cały dzień, a ty narzekałbyś, że nie staram się jak powinienem! — wykazał. — Umowa to jeden pocałunek i daję ci słowo, że potraktuję go jak pocałunek z każdą kobietą, z jaką byłem. Będziesz musiał mi zaufać. — Przekrzywił głowę. — Oczywiście możemy zapomnieć o tym wszystkim...

— Nie, nie — zaprzeczyłem, dodatkowo kręcąc głową. — Ufam ci, John, wiesz, że tak — oznajmiłem z całkowitą szczerością. — To tylko duża presja, reszta mojego życia będzie zależeć na kilku chwilach. — To mi podsunęło pomysł. — Ustalamy limit czasowy? — zapytałem ochoczo. — Mógłbym ustawić ten zegar z kuchni i nie mógłbyś przestać, póki nie zadzwoni? — Już prawie wstałem, żeby go przynieść.

— Nie! — krzyknął John, przytrzymując mnie za ramię. — Za dużo myślisz, Sherlock — powiedział. — Zrelaksuj się. — Poklepał mnie po ramieniu i później puścił je całkowicie.

To interesujące; im bardziej byłem poruszony, tym on był spokojniejszy. Czyli miałem rację twierdząc, że jest mu wygodniej, kiedy kieruje takimi sytuacjami, a nie są one na nim wymuszane — z pewnością nie zrobię tej samej pomyłki jeszcze raz po fiasko z wykręceniem ramienia.

— Umowa stoi? — zapytał mnie w końcu. — Jesteś absolutnie pewny, że tego chcesz?

— Tak, John — odpowiedziałem, czując, że w tym wypadku powtórzenie się przyda. — Umowa stoi i chcę tego.

— Jesteś gotowy? — zapytał, szykując się.

— Tak — odparłem, pochylając się do niego. — Czekaj! Nie... — Tak nie było dobrze, obok siebie na sofie, gdzie musielibyśmy obaj obrócić się niekomfortowo i kąt byłby niezręczny. Zaskoczyłem go, zsuwając się na kolana i zajmując miejsce przed nim. Złapałem jego biodra i przyciągnąłem go na brzeg siedzenia tak, że nasze głowy były na tym samym poziomie, a jego nogi po obu stronach mojego torsu.

— Sherlock, co...? — zaprotestował, na co ja usiadłem na piętach, żeby znowu czuł kontrolę.

— Posłuchaj, John — zacząłem. — Jeśli to nie pójdzie dobrze, to będzie jedyny pocałunek, jaki kiedykolwiek dostanę... — Spojrzałem na niego swoim wyćwiczonym spojrzeniem. — Nie chcę wspominać tego za parę lat i pamiętać o wykręconej szyi.

Patrzył się na mnie przez chwilę, zanim pokiwał głową.

— Dobrze — oznajmił, po czym położył dłoń na moim karku i przyciągnął mnie lekko do przodu. Uważałem, żeby nie przejąć kontroli, kiedy przerwał, gdy dzieliły nas tylko cale, a jego spojrzenie skupiało się to na moich oczach, to na ustach, kiedy przekrzywił lekko moją głowę na bok. Drugą ręką złapał moją twarz i poczułem delikatny dotyk jego warg na moich.

Kiedy się poruszył, a ręka na moim karku wsunęła się we włosy na mojej potylicy i pociągnęła je lekko, poczułem osobliwą sensację przechodzącą po moim ciele. To było bardzo dziwne i nie byłem pewny, czy mi się podobało, ale nagle przestałem uważać, że wykonanie aktu będzie problemem...


	8. notka tłumacza

Sry, nie nowy rozdział, ale info ode mnie:

Zawieszam tłumaczenie. Teoretycznie było zawieszone już jakiś czas, ale to z powodu licencjata, ale teraz tak już konkretnie piszę.

Po prostu nie czuję już tej "magii" fandomu Sherlockowego, dlatego trudno mi wrócić do fików. Może podczas puszczania 3 serii na nowo mi się zacznie, no ale to i tak jeszcze trochę czasu.

Czyli, zawieszam. Lub, jeśli ktoś stwierdzi, że chciałby tłumaczyć dalej i wie, że będzie miał czas i ochotę - oddam pałeczkę. Nie chcę zatrzymywać na sobie tłumaczenia do _Drogi mniej uczęszczanej_, bo ten fik jest naprawdę wspaniały i jak ktoś da mi znać, że przejmie tłumaczenie, to nie ma sprawy. Tylko proszę o kontakt.


	9. notka!

Gud nius!

Ew podjęła się ciągnięcia tego tłumaczenia dalej, dlatego Droga mniej uczęszczana NIE umiera. Jednakże dalsze części będą wstawiane na AO3, tutaj:

** archiveofourown**

**org**

**/**

**works****/ 1204294**

(inaczej link nie wchodził... przed org kropka, a potem już po prostu bez entera)

To tyle ode mnie!


End file.
